Moving on: One Shot
by brittanyleec
Summary: Katniss finally moving on from the past, to be with Peeta.


Authors Note: This is a little one shot that I made from a rp account. :) Please review.

Katniss laid in bed looking at the off-white ceiling. The wooden blades spin slowly. The soft tint of the beaded cord hitting against the glass of the lightbulb. The slight breeze that it gives every few seconds is enough to push a few strands of her hair across her nose, she wiggles it to push away the feeling of a breeze.

She looks over from the ceiling to the window and sighs heavily, the sun is rising. She had been laying here all night. She had forced herself awake, there were enough cups on her nightstand that held coffee with more than enough sugar to keep a sane person awake. She thought about all the coffee for a minute and realized it was probably unhealthy to keep herself awake but she didn't want to dream anymore. It hurt her too much. It broke her spirit in more ways then a little nightmare should.

When you are younger a nightmare is about the weird shape that objects in your room make under the darkness. The monster that lives under the bed or in the closet. Things that don't exist. It's different when the dreams are nothing but memories. The scares on her body show the onslaught of the past few years that have uprooted not just her world but thousands more. The red that stains the visions of her dreams, she holds no comfort anymore. The warmth that used to sleep next to her a long time ago on the train is gone vanished that was a whole nightmare in itself.

Katniss took a deep breath and sat up, she might as well get ready for her day. There wasn't much she did though. She needed a shower, it has been a while. She was living of course, breathing, eating, sometimes sleeping but she hasn't been alive in a long time. Sometimes she thought she wanted it back, the feelings emotions that normal people had. The want to do something, it just wasn't in her.

After getting ready for the day of probably sitting in a chair looking at the woods and wanting to hunt but not have the courage to. She wondered if she'd hunt soon, or when she would. She swallowed wondering why she couldn't hunt right now. She decided she probably should. They were running out of food. She went only when it was needed to provide for her life. Sometimes Haymitch, and sometimes Peeta.

She grabbed her bow from her bedroom which sat propped up loaded ready next to her bed. She grabbed her jacket pulling it on. The warm smell of her father crept over her and almost made her stop. White knuckled she made her way down the stairs to make another pot of coffee. She looked over her shoulder as she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who'd be up this early. Maybe Greasy Sae would be here early. She had a key though, she didn't need to knock. She walked to the door looking through the peep hole and sighed. The familiar face made something shift in her stomach. She opened it up slowly, stepping back to let them in.

-Part two-

She rubbed her face her arms moved slowly as did the rest of her. It has been three nights since she had last slept. If she was lucky she would get a few minutes but nothing more. The other night she sat down looking out the window. She watched Peeta's lights off and on all night. She could see him pacing around his room his hands over his face. His shirtless figure wishing for sleep. She wondered if she could just show up. Would he accept this? She didn't think he would. She figured he'd be really confused. She pulled up her legs to her chest as she watched silently. Only the soft sound of the ceiling fan in the room. Sitting with the lights off he couldn't see in. At least she hoped he couldn't. The light from the moon was flooding her window so maybe he could see.

She watched him walk over to the window sliding it open all the way. Hanging his head out letting the cool night surround him. She knew it was a bad dream. That's why he was awake. She teared up a little feeling an overwhelming feeling of emptiness.

Her breathing started to pick up. She'd only have a few of these before. They were some kind of panic attack. She had them in the months after Prim had past when it was a fresh wound. She grabbed on to her chest gasping for air. "Peeta." She whispered out softly as she got up. She stumbled down the stairs. She was scared. The tears running down her cheeks in a river now. She wanted to stop to hide, but her body kept moving. She was gasping for air as she hit the cool air of the night. Suddenly she wasn't just walking she was running.

Her hand felt the hard wood of the door knob that separated her from him. She stepped back again and looked at the door. Her breathing picked up as she reached out grabbing the handle, turning it. Something in her was glad it was unlocked. She pushed it open to look up at the stairwell that was near the front door. She heard footsteps then she saw him. Holding onto the railing of the stairwell looking down at her confused. She jumped up the stairs as fast as she could her arms finding their way around his waist. Her body hitting his causing him to stumble back onto the stairs. She collapsed against him sobbing, gasping for air.

He did what Peeta always did. He comforted her without any reason. With every right to hate her for pushing him so far out of her life. Katniss hid her face, nuzzled into his neck, as she held onto him for dear life. If he let go right now she'd fall apart. She'd be done, She might as well die.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like this. She ended up falling asleep after the sharp intake of sobs left her body. She knew this because she woke up next to him. His body sprawled out next to her. Her head resting on his shoulder. His arm under her head. She looked at him taking in the soft rise and fall of his chest. She took notes of the scars that were visible on him in this shirtless state. She moved a little cuddling into his side her head resting on his chest. She knew the motion caused him to wake up. She felt his grip pull her closer as if their bodies became almost one against each others. She closed her eyes quickly not wanting to make him get up. She didn't want to talk about it yet and she knew he'd want to know what was going on. She heard him sigh heavily as he moved her off of his body slowly and gently he got up and walked out of the room.

She could hear him walking away and for some reason it broke her heart. He was leaving and it was almost like a bad dream. She curled up in a small ball pulling the pillow off her head and sat their in silence refusing to cry any more than she had that night. She listened to the loud footsteps across the hardwood floors. A wave of relief flooded through her as she heard the toilet flushing and suddenly the strong arms were around her right now. The strong arms that protected her from all the bad things that the dark memories had to offer. She reached her arms gripping at him tightly as she moved so close. "Peeta..." She whispered softly wanting to make sure he was real, to make sure he was really with her right now.

"Mm, what?" His voice was husky and filled with sleep. It made her smile a tad bit causing a decent memory to resurface. The night he'd whisper to her in that same voice after she had, had a bad dream.

"Sleep." She tells him seriously and her hands start to run through his blonde hair slowly. She pulled his face a little closer her lips brushing against his softly. She thinks she heard him agree in a soundless whisper but his hands run down her back slowly. Katniss started to hum softly as they both settled into the bed ready to face the night together. She could tell he doesn't get much sleep. The dark rings under his eyes match hers closely. She brushed her thumb across his cheek as her eyes closed and she could feel his hot breath against her shoulder. She wanted to just pull him closer and make it okay for him once more. She felt guilt for putting him through the sleepless nights where he'd face the shadows alone without her. She knew that his dreams were mostly about losing her and she felt like she needed to make up for it and that's what she was going to do. She was going to be there for him now, she was tired of being alone and she wanted Peeta and everything they could have despite the past with the Capitol. She needed him now, just as much as he needed her, whatever the future could hold they'd be together now.


End file.
